


Красота без границ

by altennie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: подготовка к встрече выпускников - дело непростое, тем более что и на самой встрече возможны неожиданности. Но истинно великий человек велик во всем, а лорд-джедай Хот, несомненно, великий человек.





	Красота без границ

Нарядная одежда воина — парадные доспехи...  
Элегантная прическа воина — парадный шлем.  
О. Панкеева

 

Лорд-джедай Валентайн Фарфалла метался по палатке, пытаясь решить сложный, основополагающий вопрос накануне предстоящего дипломатического события — какой лак для когтей выбрать? Золотой, золотой, или золотой? Или все-таки золотой? Или... нет, лучше золотой. 

От выбора лака зависел выбор оттенка туники, украшений в прическу и подбор деталей доспеха, Не говоря уже о макияже. Или парфюме.

Фарфалла всего на секундочку завис над палеткой с образцами... нет, правда, ну не больше пяти минут, и уже почти принял решение — но лорд Хот, ворвавшийся в палатку, сбил его с мысли... Строго говоря, с ног он его тоже сбил, и палетку со стола сбил — с изящного резного столика кашиикской работы, дар вуки их благородному защитнику и спасителю... ой. Все он сбил. И золотистый коврик у входа в палатку, ставший причиной потери равновесия Хота, он сбил тоже, в жалкую неаккуратную кучку. 

Лорд Хот, конечно, сказал не «Ой!». Лорд Хот выразился более емко и конкретно, хотя и довольно некуртуазно. Сколько ни просил его Фарфалла в подобных случаях говорить «Увы!» — генерал-джедай все равно высказывался грубо и энергично, как шахтер с Апатроса.

Фарфалла вскочил на ноги, встряхнулся, быстро провел самопроверку — одежда и так была в беспорядке, прическа и так еще не сделана, когти... О! В руке он при падении зажал образец выкраски — чудный золотой оттенок, идеально подойдет, а к нему... в общем, теперь почти все ясно.

Фарфалла радостно подпрыгнул на месте, разворачиваясь к лорду Хоту, который тоже поднялся на ноги — уронив по дороге походный резной шкафчик:  
— О, мой друг! Вы так вовремя!  
От избытка чувств Фарфалла подпрыгнул еще раз, совсем чуть-чуть. Лорд Хот невольно дернулся, словно тоже чуть не подпрыгнул — однако всего лишь отступил на шаг назад. В обычае полуботанов было выражать позитивные чувства объятиями, а Хот не одобрял столь близкие контакты и бурные выражения радости. Или ему просто не нравилось обниматься в принципе. Или ему просто не нравилось обниматься с Фарфаллой лично. Люди такие загадочные. 

— Я так вам благодарен, — весело продолжил Фарфалла, — вы мне очень помогли. Подготовить встречу было невообразимо трудно, а теперь, когда все уже вот-вот должно произойти, я нервничаю и... и, должно быть, ужасно выгляжу. Нужно скорее собраться. Во всех смыслах.  
— Я потому и зашел, — кисло ответил Хот. — Еще можно понять, когда воин полдня подгоняет доспехи перед битвой. Но как можно несколько часов выбирать... — он осмотрелся, и обычное хмурое выражение на его лице сменилось гримасой отвращения, — выбирать краску!  
— Лак, — уточнил Фарфалла. — Я выбирал лак. Это очень важно — основа образа все-таки. Перед боем, в сущности, все равно — когти быстро пачкаются, как и копыта, поэтому можно сосредоточиться на выборе туники и доспеха. Кроме того, если и допустишь какой-то промах в имидже, завтра будет новый бой и новый образ, а старый все забудут. А вечер встречи учеников Корусантского Храма Джедаев — такое нечасто случается.  
— И вы рискуете вовсе его пропустить, если не пойдете прямо сейчас. Ну, живо, надевайте что-нибудь и...  
Фарфалла покачал головой.  
— Как можно. Такое неуважение к гостям. Они ведь собрались к нам со всех концов Галактики, со всех сторон. Вы представляете? Все соберутся, и если я выйду... выйду к ним как есть...  
— То вы не опоздаете, — твердо закончил Хот и выдернул из шкафчика первую попавшуюся тряпку — алую и бархатную. Тряпку он сунул Фарфалле, тот осторожно забрал ее у Хота, встряхнул и расправил, потом глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно повесил ее — вообще-то это была юбка, и он совершенно не собирался надевать сегодня алое — на резную ширму из врошира.  
— Если я выйду к ним как есть, то я, во-первых, буду пахнуть теплой шерстью. Поверьте, это неподходящий запах для события подобного масштаба. Во-вторых, у меня спутана грива. В третьих, я представитель принимающей стороны, то есть как бы хозяин дома, и если я не буду выглядеть стильно, то гости могут даже оскорбиться...

С другой стороны, алый бархат гармонирует с цветом глаз... и, кстати, с выбранным лаком. Конечно, это смело и несколько агрессивно... но задает общую цветовую гамму, и, в конце концов, алый будет интуитивно приятен большой части гостей. Все хе Хот, хоть и человек, и удручающе консервативен в выборе одежды, не обделен тонким вкусом.  
— С такими взглядами, Фарфалла, вам бы ситхом родиться, — буркнул Хот, мрачно глядя, сколько там времени показывают часы на его коммуникаторе.  
— А вы не знали? — Фарфалла перевесил юбку поближе, и теперь рылся в шкафчике — где-то там должна быть подходящая туника. А уж когда одежда подобрана, украшения вовсе не представляют из себя проблемы — тем более у него был комплект рубиновых шпилек. Хоту они обычно не нравятся, но раз он сам выбрал алую юбку...  
— Чего я не знал?  
— Нам, полуботанам, действительно легче быть ситхами. Нас такими создали.  
— Что?!  
— По крайней мере, так у нас говорят. Что наша раса — плод не эволюционного развития, а евгенического эксперимента. С применением ситхской алхимии. Вы ведь постоянно замечаете — я и мои товарищи очень эмоциональны, возбуждение у нас преобладает над торможением, мы страстно любим... ну то есть если что-то любим, то уж страстно, а если ненавидим, то очень, очень глубоко.  
Ну то есть раз Хот на это все время бранится, то, наверное, замечает.  
Хот смотрел на Фарфаллу широко раскрытыми глазами, словно видел в первый раз.  
— И глаза у нас такие, что на темную сторону, в сущности, можно уже не переходить.  
Это были слова самого Хота, и сейчас он смущенно отвел взгляд. Кажется, ему стыдно? Все-таки трудно с людьми — полуботан прижал бы хвост, и все понятно.  
— Ах, друг мой, не огорчайтесь! — воскликнул Фарфалла. — Все-таки я на своем опыте доказал, что даже такие, как мы, могут быть джедаями. Я ведь как раз выпускник корусантского Храма. А теперь я должен поблагодарить вас за неоценимую помощь и все же постараться привести себя в порядок как можно быстрее.  
— Может быть... — неловко пробормотал лорд Хот, — я вам помогу чем-нибудь? Ну, чтобы вы побыстрее собрались, коллега?  
Фарфалла восхищенно уставился на Хота. Вот истинно благородный воин!  
— Мне, право, неловко, — Фарфалла запрядал ушами, — но мне действительно нужна помощь. Если бы вы были так добры...  
— Да? — Кажется, Хот при этом очень надеялся, что это не будет покраска лаком чего-нибудь. Рогов или там копыт. Потому что он с опаской посматривал на батарею баночек с лаками.  
Фарфалла подхватил упавшую со столика жесткую щетку.  
— Дело пойдет гораздо быстрее, если вы вычешете мне шерсть на спине, — быстро выпалил он, протягивая щетку Хоту.  
Хот принял орудие, не дрогнув. Великий, великий человек!

***

Фарфалла долгие месяцы работал, рассылая приглашения, уговаривая, согласовывая детали и условия. И теперь мог по праву гордиться результатом. Встреча тех, кто когда-либо проходил обучение в корусантском Храме Джедаев, да еще и на Руусане — эпохальное событие, требовавшее всесторонней подготовки, в том числе организации временного перемирия с Темным Братством. И вот оно уже происходит и можно с гордостью демонстрировать результат лорду-джедаю Хоту.  
В конце концов, встреча затевалась и ради перемирия — передышка необходима обеим сторонам, и ради пополнения рядов Армии Света — Хот постоянно испытывал недостаток в воинах, потому что, в сущности, не занимался набором рекрутов. А гостей можно будет уговаривать присоединиться — во имя правого дела. Ну, или просто обсудить насущниые проблемы, вдруг свежая идея в голову придет.  
Светлый шатер был украшен разноцветными знаменами с символикой всех миров и организаций, представители которых приехали на встречу. Конечно, джедаи-выпускники Храма прежде всего служили Республике, но это можно делать по-разному, да и родные места многим из них было приятно почтить. 

— Погодите-ка, — Хот только что заметил один из флагов, — что тут делает эта ситхская тряпка?  
— Только не забывайте, лорд Хот, у нас перемирие. Помните, я говорил вам, что эта встреча в том числе дипломатическое событие, — осторожно напомнил Фарфалла.  
— Но знамя Темного Братства посреди встречи джедаев... — Хот резко рубанул воздух рукой — как будто сжимал при этом невидимый световой меч.  
— Здесь представлены знамена всех гостей. У которых, конечно, вообще есть знамена.  
— Но...  
— Вот и они. Добро пожаловать, лорд Каан. Гитани, дорогая...  
— Что. Он. Здесь. Делает?  
— Лорд Каан в свое время тоже учился в Храме на Корусанте, и я пригласил его одним из первых. 

 

В конце концов, именно с Кааном нужно было договариваться о перемирии, не так ли?

Великий человек велик во всем. Фарфалла даже завидовал выдержке лорда Хота — всего-то минут пять понадобилось удерживать его телекинезом, чтобы он совершенно успокоился.  
Что касается его речей, лорд Каан позже заявил, что совершенно не в обиде, более того, речи генерала Хота были очень, очень познавательны. Лексически и биологически.


End file.
